


Salutations

by mckays_girl



Series: Just Tipsy [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: At his age, John Sheppard was surprised he could get hard again so quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut - it's what's for dinner. Sequel to Just Tipsy and Awoken. I had a few requests to do another follow-up. After this though, I’m done. No, really, I swear. Why are you laughing? I’m serious. If you’d like more, you’re welcome to write it – just send me a link so that I can enjoy it too. Betaed by lishel_fracrium and unimatrix0of1. All mistakes are mine.

At his age, John Sheppard was surprised he could get hard again so quickly. But hearing Rodney call him Colonel moments after they just had sex, sent all of his blood rushing back south, making him ache in ways he’s never experienced before. Rodney must have felt it too, because he got on all fours, bowing his head, surrendering to John. He knew it was Rodney’s first time with another man and an immediate encore performance would probably be too much for him.

“Come with me,” John growled, tugging on the scientist’s wrist.

Rodney looked at him with uncertainty, but let himself be dragged to the bathroom. He watched as John turned on the shower, testing the temperature before stepping inside. After a moment of hesitation, he followed, the hot water loosening his coiled muscles.

He relaxed into John’s touch, enjoying the sensation of the soldier’s soap slicked hands intimately massaging his back and shoulders. John caressed teasingly between his cheeks, causing Rodney to moan loudly. He turned to face the other man and his eyes darkened with lust as he focused on John’s lathered hand gliding up and down his own cock.

“Colonel,” he whispered reverently.

“Get on your knees.”

He heard the order and instantly obeyed, dropping down to the floor. Rodney watched the spray come over his head, rinsing the remnants of suds from John’s shaft before the next instruction came.

“Suck it.”

Rodney’s breath hitched from the commanding tone combined with the intense look he received. He kept his eyes open as he slid his mouth over the tip, experimentally flicking the head with his tongue.

“So good,” John hissed, grabbing Rodney’s hair tightly, resisting the urge to shove. He let Rodney direct the pace, let hands and lips and tongue explore him slowly. He was exhausting every ounce of strength to restrain himself. Then Rodney’s jaw went slack and his hands fell to his sides. John looked down as blue eyes glanced up at him, submissively, through long golden lashes. It only took a moment to realize what Rodney was offering. “Are you sure,” he gritted out. Rodney’s brief nod was all he needed; John lowered his hands from Rodney’s hair down to his cheeks. He started moving deliberately, pushing his cock into the wet heat of that sweet, sweet mouth.

John felt vibrations tremor through him as Rodney sighed contentedly around his length. “Who knew you were such a slut for me, McKay,” he remarked, increasing the tempo of his thrusting. He could feel his balls draw tight as he fucked Rodney’s mouth. John reveled in the sensation of the tingle that formed at the base of his spine, blossoming throughout his body as his orgasm rippled through him. He came in hot pulses, his cock throbbing in the scientist’s throat. Rodney drank it all down with enthusiasm, greedily licking and sucking until it subsided.

John pulled Rodney up from the floor, kissing him fiercely, tasting himself on the other man’s lips. They stared into each others’ eyes, both panting heavily. Then he shoved Rodney against the shower wall, jerking his erection as he sucked a patch of skin just below the collarbone. Rodney came quickly, emptying his seed into John’s hand as he whimpered through his completion.

They finished their shower in silence, communicating with gentle touches. After drying themselves off, Rodney trailed John back to the bedroom. They got under the covers and he allowed John’s strong arms envelope him, his head pillowed by John’s chest. He let the steady rise and fall of John’s breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
